


A Rush of Blood to The Head

by ylvisucka



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Blood, M/M, Ylviscest, teen!ylvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylvisucka/pseuds/ylvisucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you can tell me something worth fighting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rush of Blood to The Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nupoxsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/gifts).



> this the prompt Sam gave to me, it goes kinda like "Bård fights with someone that was doing something to Vegard and gets all bloody" (SUMMED UP A LOT).  
> I proof read this two times, but MAYBE there are some typos still or grammar errors, so please tell me! The title is a song by Coldplay, it has no relation to the story but I strongly recommend it (maybe while reading this, it's a good song to read). Anyway, enjoy <3

The distinct sound of the door opening and closing quite roughly made Vegard aware of his brother’s arrival.  The dark haired boy stayed in his bed for what felt like hours after the unfortunate happenings of early that day in theater class. He didn’t even bother to turn on the lights, changing clothes, or doing anything else then burying his head in his pillow and crying. He never though he would be affected by what people had to say about him, or that people had anything to say at all.

The rushed steps though the front hall and up the stairs were getting closer to his bedroom, heavy and with some mumbled words he couldn’t quite get the tone or the meaning. When the steps stopped, seemingly at his door, Vegard wondered whether he wanted to be alone, or he wanted Bård to come in that room and hug him, just plain and silently hug him. He wanted to feel safe and loved in a way that was only used to feel when his brother was with him.

_~_

_\-- It was a nice day, wasn’t it? – the blond boy said, wrapping his arms around Vegard and giving him a warm smile. The rehearsal for their next play had just ended and everybody was already going outside the theater to their own outside lives._

_\-- I guess it was, only if you could take your parts seriously. – Vegard answered looking at his younger, yet taller brother, who snorted in response. He knew he would never take his parts seriously, it probably was a natural gift for being a little smart ass._

_\-- I’m just that funny. Always._

_\-- Yeah. Sure you are. – the embrace was broken, with a fake and exaggerated sadness coming from Bård, worthy of Mexican soap operas, which make Vegard laugh harder._

_\-- I’m going to change clothes so we can go home, I can’t steal the theater’s clothing. – he tapped his brother on the shoulder and disappeared behind the curtains, making his way to the bathroom. Since Vegard himself wasn’t wearing anything from the theater that day, he sat on the edge of the wooden stage closer to the exit, waiting for his younger brother. He took a look around and saw a couple on the other side of the stage. They weren’t that far, since it wasn’t a big stage, and they were slowly approaching the exit and himself._

_\-- What are you still doing here, boy? – the boy said to him. This boy had his arms around the shoulders of one of his colleagues, probably his girlfriend. His hair was down in a military cut and it was clear he wasn’t a theater kid nor he wanted to befriend Vegard. He knew this boy, one of those “cool kids” in Bård’s class. While Vegard just didn’t want to be a part of the graduation traditions in his year, this boy was already going to college parties. He was, notoriously, the opposite of Vegard._

_\-- I’m just waiting my brother. – the dark haired boy answered shyly, looking down at his own shoes. He knew this person would be annoying if he let him be, so he didn’t want to extend the conversation that much; especially without Bård to have his back._

_\-- You know, you should let him be. – the girl spoke for only them to listen. Despite being one of the theater kids, this girl, tall, blonde and very good looking, was in the same crew as the boy. That classic high school separation of groups. – You know who’s his brother, babe? Bård, that blonde guy, tall… oh, you know him._

_\-- Yeah, I do, we’re on the same class! You’re his brother? – the boy snorted, followed by a little laugh from the girl. – Oh, it’s true, you two are always together, oh God. You should really leave him be, he seems really cool. You, not that much…_

_Their tone was barely audible; the words the boy just said had gotten to him more than Vegard expected. Why was Bård taking so long anyway?_

_\-- True, he’s one of those nerds, you know? – the girl spoke up. Why were they even attacking him like that? -- Always books, books, books, and things like this. Your brother isn’t a bit like you, he’s way nicer and friendlier. – Would they keep going? – You’re more of a weird kind. It would be to expect that people at your age… -- Would Vegard even say anything back? -- …had friends beyond your own little brother._

_\-- That is true, I mean, let him have his friends, you’ll have yours. – the boy said, laughing. Vegard’s heart shrunk and he felt tall the blood rushing to his cheeks. It’s not like he didn’t try to have his own friends, he even had one, Calle. But Calle had his own friends… – Didn’t we get to the core of the problem here? You can’t get friends beyond him, that’s just sad. – Why is Bård taking so fucking long? Vegard heard his voice getting closer, but why was it still so far? – Well, you should be alone then. Because your brother sure doesn’t deserve to have you dead-weighting him. – Oh, fuck Bård._

_Vegard jumped from the stage he was still sitting, pushing the couple from his way and going outside the theater. He wasn’t going to stand still taking all that shit. He wasn’t going to wait Bård, he didn’t want to see those kids or Bård’s joking about what happened, as he know he would. He just wanted to get home. He wanted to run away from that._

_~_

\-- Can I come in? – Bård said, opening the door slowly and waiting for Vegard’s permission. After it was given with a muffled “yes”, the blonde boy swiftly entered the room, closing the door behind him and sitting on the edge of the bed that wasn’t taken by Vegard’s feet. – Can we talk?

Vegard felt Bård’s hand on his back, caressing and encouraging him to lift his head and talk to him about what happened. Of course he knew what happened, he probably appeared on that scene moments after Vegard ran. After some moments of reflection, the older one lifted his face from the pillow and sat on his bed. After wiping the last tears of his eyes, he got an almost clear image of his brother, lit by the dim light from the streetlamp outside. For what he could tell in the bad illumination, his hair was messy, a part of his face covered with dark smudges of what appeared to be... blood?

\-- Oh God, what even happened to you?! – Vegard said , quickly getting closer and being face to face with his brother, trying to examine what could’ve been hurt on him. The dark haired boy held the other’s face on his hands, earning a little chuckle from the bloody boy in front of him. Vegard’s genuine expression of concern always amused Bård.

\-- Nothing, it doesn’t matter… -- Bård held his hands and lowered them. – Are you okay? Seriously, you should just ignore whatever that jerk told you. All lies. – the smile was there again, in a way of reassuring him of the truth in the words he’d said. Vegard adored that smile.

\-- Oh… I’m okay. I will be okay. Will you, though? – he noticed their hands were still together, so he squeezed his brother’s hands a little bit. Their knees were touching after the sudden approach, that kind of contact didn’t bother them anymore.

\-- Of course I will, I’m a tough guy. Like you didn’t know that already. I want to know about you.

\-- Well, I’m a tough guy too, don’t worry, dear brother. – Vegard said. They stared at each other for a long while, Vegard examining the blood in Bård’s face, Bård trying to read Vegard’s eyes. The sudden movement of Bård’s arms around Vegard shoulder took the older boy as a surprise, that embrace he needed was finally there, the heat that his brother’s body emanated making his heart beat faster and calming it down almost instantly. These moments of closeness made Vegard’s heart and mind spin in happiness and something else he couldn’t exactly point.

\-- I will never not worry about you. – Bård whispered to his ear. The hot puff of air made shivers run down Vegard’s spine. – I will never let you go. – A different feeling on Vegard’s neck made him blush. Lips were touching softly his skin, the fiery sensation making that moment a new experience of the closeness he enjoyed. – I love you. – Bård’s hoarse voice spoke against his older brother’s throat, the small kisses going up his jaw, while Vegard had no strength or will to oppose.

The foreign lips touched Vegard’s own lips, with a quick and innocent kiss. He didn’t knew he wanted that so much until right now. The brothers separated and looked at each other with the unfamiliar closeness. The blood near Bård’s upper lip was still there, their hair was messy and both of their faces were flushed with embarrassment.

\-- You should go clean your face.

\-- I just kissed you, and that is ALL you have to say? – Bård laughed and rested his hands on Vegard’s tights, looking at the brown eyes in front of him, eyes that screamed a huge amount of feelings Bård couldn’t actually read. Vegard, at the same time, tried to read through the clear blue eyes, that looked light spotlights in the dark, but he wasn’t able either. The mystery behind that kiss wasn’t that deep; they both cherished feelings for each other that went beyond brotherly affection and they both knew it. It was that exact feeling they couldn’t point without feeling guilty afterwards.

The sudden second kiss caught Bård by surprise while he was lost on his admiration for Vegard’s appearance, as he usually was. A whole new set of sensations was unlocked by the firm hands on his waist, the tongue exploring his own mouth, the smell of his brother so comfortably close to him. That second kiss was much better conducted and more certain. Vegard knew what he was doing better than Bård did, with his hands, mouth, sounds and feelings. Bård could possibly wish for anything more than this, finally happening beyond his imagination and desire.

Neither of them cared about the blood, the dark room, the boy on theater class or anything that was beyond themselves. Both brother had what they need right there, with each other; every little thing they needed, they would find right there, where home is. The breathtaking kiss was finally parted, followed by a smile from both boys, that looked intense and lovingly at each other.

\-- I’m sorry I ran away earlier, I was really…

\-- Nah. Don’t worry about any of that. That boy won’t be bothering you no more. – Bård said while quickly wiping the blood from his face with his own long sleeved shirt. Vegard could catch a glimpse of how suddenly damped in sweat his neck and the collar in his shirt were. – This is victory blood, brother.

\-- You beat him because of that?!

\-- Yeah, I did. Oh, c’mon, it was nice and he’s fucking annoying anyway. I actually didn’t know I had that in me. – the blonde boy puffed his chest and looked up, making a ironically pompous pose.

\-- Oh, shut up. – Vegard gave him a shove and Bård fough back, hugging him again. He would probably hug him every time he could, kiss him anytime they were able, love him even more at all times. – This is good, though. Thank you for… doing it.

No words were said after this, and the brothers stayed in the dark room for some minutes before deciding to go clean Bård’s blood from his face and now his shirt too. The awkwardly shared kisses while nobody was home felt like heaven, a dream from a long time that was finally true for both of them. It all happened so quickly that they barely has time to discuss what they actually felt,  but at each moment they caught a moment of one looking at the other, they knew exactly what they felt. It was nothing beyond love, maybe not the purest or most righteous love, but it was their truth, their protection and their own private world. It felt like nothing could affect any of them, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR REACHING THIS POINT. you go glen coco


End file.
